


Bambi Sangar VS Beruang Genit

by Wiyet2



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiyet2/pseuds/Wiyet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percintaan serba ribet Changmin si sangar berwajah malaikat dengan Yunho si genit berhati emas. Masalah yang datang taklah semudah yang terlihat, tapi kenapa Yunho semakin genit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pertemuan Dua Absurd Rival

The story is MINE! but HoMin milik diri mereka sendiri :)

Changmin melangkah ganteng(?), senyum miring terhias angkuh diwajahnya. Rambutnya yang berponi rata tertata rapi dan kasual hingga wajah kekanakannya semakin menguar. Mata bambinya berkilat ceria. Sekuntum mawar merah berada digenggamannya.  
Hari ini dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada gebetannya yang sangat manis dan melumerkan hati.  
‘Chagiya~ come to me baby!’ inner Changminpun menggila.  
Langkah Changmin berhenti di sebuah taman, dimana sang gadis cantik yang membuatnya klepek-klepek sedang duduk di salah satu kursi panjang disana. Senyum lebar pun tercinta sebelum mata bambinya terbelalak kaget dan senyum itu pudar. Kilatan petir imajiner dibelakang pungungnya semakin mendramatis suasana.  
Di depan matanya, gebetannya—gebetan Changmin yang diincar selama bertahun-tahun sedang berpelukan dengan lelaki tak jelas yang baru saja datang! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Why? Waeyoooo?  
“Si brengsek itu...” lirihan itu semakin terdengar melankolis dengan sekuntum mawar yang jatuh dengan slow-motion.  
Kretek!  
Dan semakin menjadi-jadi dengan suara hati Changmin yang patah. Changmin yang ganteng sedang patah hati! Apalagi lelaki yang memeluk gebetannya itu akhirnya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata musang yang menyorot mengejek.  
Dan rasanya Changmin akan muntah saat lelaki itu melayangkan kiss fly kearahnya! Dasar sialan! Changmin terus merutuk dengan mata bambi yang semakin melotot, apalagi saat bibir hati sosok lelaki itu bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu yang dia tahu apa maksudnya.  
“Y-O-U L-O-S-T M-Y-B-A-M-B-I.”  
Shit!  
MyMy  
Shim Changmin itu bukan mahasiswa biasa. Dia terkenal jenius dan mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliahnya. Dia juga memiliki paras rupawan dan tinggi tubuh yang menjulang. Tapi anehnya dia tetap jomblo! Sekali lagi JOMBLO!  
Changmin sudah melakukan segala cara untuk melepaskan status laknat itu. Tapi dengan indahnya, selalu berakhir gagal dan ia semakin terkenal menjadi jomblo ngenes!  
Ini jelas sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, Changmin yang ganteng, jenius, tinggi, baik hati dan suka menabung—yang terakhir bohong –jelas tidak mungkin dan tidak akan masuk ke jajaran orang tidak laku. Tapi aneh, gila dan sintingnya Changmin masuk ke list itu!  
Tapi sebenarnya jika diusut secara terperinci hingga ke akarnya, Changmin hanya terlalu tinggi harga dirinya saja. dia punya fetish yang sangat aneh bin ajaib. Syarat paling utama agar menjadi kekasihnya adalah TIDAK PERNAH BERSENTUHAN DENGAN RIVALNYA WALAU SEUJUNG KUKU! Iya RIVALNYA! ia sangat benci bin bete setiap mengingat rival somplaknya itu. Dan jadilah ia menjomblo sampai sekarang ini, di kuliahnya yang telah memasuki semester 5.  
Rivalnya yang somplak nan terasa tidak punya otak namun anehnya mendapat beasiswa walau tidak sepenuh Changmin itu selalu membuat darah Changmin mendidih. Karena saat Changmin ingin mengungkapkan perasaan pada gebetan-gebetannya yang pasti memerlukan pertimbangan lama, dengan indahnya usahanya digagalkan Lelaki Rivalnya itu.  
Entah lewat sentuhan tangan seolah tidak sengaja, pelukan untuk memulai persahabatan, janji kelingking sok manis jika ia akan mentrakir belanja gebetannya, dan yang semakin membuat Changmin ingin menghajar rivalnya adalah pada saat gebetannya sedang menunggunya, dengan tampang innocent, rivalnya itu akan mendekat. Lalu dengan sok kenalnya, pasti berusaha menyentuh entah pundak atau pipi gebetannya. Dan berakhirlah Changmin dengan status tetap jomblo.  
Kebencian Changmin pada sang rival memang sangat besar, hingga saat sang gebetan yang telah di anu-anu sang rival menembaknya. Ia akan menampik dan mengatakan lebih baik berteman saja. melukai harga diri si perempan, dan berakhir semakin kokohnya status jomblo Changmin dimata publik.  
Changmin yang selalu melukai perempuan dan terkenal suka mempermainkan, sungguh semakin membuat lebel jomblonya sulit dilepas.  
Dan semua ini ulah rival sekaligus seniornya! Si Jung Yunho! Lelaki sinting yang sekarang ini berada di semester akhir dan merupakan Sunbaenya dulu sewaktu Sekolah Menengah. Changmin rasanya ingin menngis saat mengingat masa remajanya yang sungguh sangat kelam apalagi saat si Jung itu masih menjadi Sunbae tingkat akhirnya. Hidupnya sungguh berat apalagi denga status jomblo yang tidak pernah bisa dilepas walau sunbaenya itu telah lulus.  
Tapi sebenarnya bagaimana sih asal usul mereka menjadi rival? Dan apa sih yang membuat Changmin membenci dan mengklaim Yunho sebagai dalang yang membuat predikat jomblonya tidak pernah lepas bahkan dari semasa sekolah menengah?  
Yuk~ Flash Back!  
Changmin muda yang masih berusia 16 tahun memulai harinya dengan memasang tampang aegyo ke arah calon sunbae-sunbaenya yang masuk dalam dewan kedisplinan. Dihari pertama masa orientasinya, Changmin merutuk karena mengawali dengan mencari masalah pada para dewan kedisplinan yang sangat kejam. Tapi ia tetap tak merasa bersalah, Ia hanya terlambat 10 menit! Tapi kenapa wajah garang para sunbae seolah ia melakukan kesalahan fatal!  
“Sunbae! Mianhae.” Changmin memasang wajah aegyo di wajah kekanakannya.  
Beberapa sunbae terlihat tidak tega, namun ada satu yang tetap terlihat garang.  
“Kamu tetap harus dihukum! Cepat push up 50 kali.” Wajah cantik calon sunbaenya itu sungguh tak berbekas karena wajah garangnya.  
Changmin dengan berat hatipun melakukan push up. Tapi baru sepuluh kali ia sudah tak kuat. Changmin tak biasa melakukan hal seperti ini, ia terlalu biasa menggunakan otak daripada fisik.  
“Kenapa berhenti? Cepat lanjutkan!” bentakan itu membuat Changgmin memejamkan mata. Ia mulai kesal!  
Changmin mulai kembali melakukan push up, tapi baru 15 kali ia segera jatuh dengan keras.  
“Aww.” Tangannya kram, dan changmin tak bisa melanjutnya.  
“Kamu jangan akting! Jangan lembek! Cepat teruskan!”  
Mata bambi Changmin mulai memerah, ia tidak pernah dibentak. Orangtuanya pun sangat memanjakannya hingga Changmin tidak pernah melatih fisik selain berjalan.  
Seorang Sunbae yang berada di barisan para murid lain dan sepertinya penanggung jawab salah satu kelompok itu maju ke hadapan para dewan kedisplinan. Wajah tampannya terlihat menatap perhatian Changmin.  
“Jihye sunbae, murid ini salah satu tanggungjawab saya. Jadi biarkan saya menggantikannya. Ia terlihat benar-benar kesakitan Sunbae.”  
Mata musang gadis cantik itu menatap penuh intimidasi lelaki yang juga memiliki mata musang sepertinya. Senyum meremehkan menghiasi parasnya, dagunya pun terangkat penuh kesan angkuh.  
“Jadi kamu ingin menantang keputusan saya penanggungjawab 1? Lihat! ini adalah akibat dari ketidak pecusanmu membimbing sehingga salah satu bocah di kelompokmu terlambat!”  
“Maafkan dia Sunbae, maafkan saya juga. Dan Saya bukan bermaksud menentang. Anak ini terlihat kesakitan, sehingga saya akan menggantikannya dan setelahnya membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Sebagai penanggungjawab, bukankah saya melalaikan tugas jika mengabaikan salah satu anak bimbingan saya padahal ia benar-benar tak kuat bahkan terlihat kesakitan?”  
“Dasar! pintar sekali kamu berbicara! Kalau begitu Cepat lakukan!”  
Penanggung jawab itu mengangguk, dengan layangan senyum kecil ke arah changmin di bibir hatinya, ia mulai melakukan push up.  
Changmin sejenak terpaku, mata bambinya dapat melihat tetesan keringat menetesi kening sang penanggungjawab. Ia merasa kesal! kesal karena merepotkan orang lain. Changmin benci mengakui dirinya lemah untuk kegiatan seperti ini.  
Setelah acara Push up dan ceramah Jihye sunbae yang sangat panjang akhirnya lelaki itu membopong tubuhnya. Sungguh! Changmin sangat malu karena seluruh murid baru menatapnya. Changmin rasa image yang bahkan belum dibangunnya hancur sudah.  
“Apa kau baik-baik saja?” disela bopongan lelaki yang membuat Changmin malu setengah mati, ia masih sempat bertanya dengan nada perhatian.  
“Sunbae bisa lihat sendiri.” Jawaban cuek Changmin membuat lelaki itu bungkam.   
Langkah yang terus terambil akhirnya membawa mereka berdua memasuki ruang kesehatan yang dijaga sosok wanita cantik berpakaian putih yang Changmin tebak pasti seorang suster.  
“Eh ternyata kau Yunho-yah, siapa yang kau gendong itu?”  
Changmin cengo saat Yunho dengan langkah hampir berlari menghampiri ranjang dan dengan sedikit kasar melemparkannya ke ranjang.  
“SUNB...!!” teriakan Changmin hilang begitu saja, rahangnya jatuh saat sunbae yang menolongnya menatap blink-blink ke sang suster cantik.  
“Dia murid baru suster Wi jun!(anggap ini ane :v *lol*) tadi aku menolongnya karena dia kesusahan! Seperti kata anda kalau setiap orang harus saling menolong hehe, aku baikkan?” suara maskulin yang penuh semangat namun terdengar konyol ditelinga Changmin, sukses membuat Changmin rasa rohnya akan terbang.  
Di awal pertemuan Changmin kira Yunho adalah sosok dingin dan berwibawa. Sosok yang tidak mungkin bertingkah seperti lelaki didepannya.  
“Kau memang sangat baik dan penurut Yunho-yah, maka dari itu kau sudah ku anggap adik,”  
Apa Changmin berhalusisani karena untuk sesaat wajah semangat Yunho berubah murung?  
“Aku sangat senang menjadi adikmu Suster.” Entah mengapa Changmin melihat senyum yang baru ditunjukan sunbae yang menolongnya itu penuh kepalsuan, seolah semangatnya adalah sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi sesuatu.  
“Harus itu, nah baiklah sekarang aku akan memeriksa temanmu ini.” Sang Suster yang mendekati dirinya membuat Changmin melirik pada Yunho yang dibelakang punggung si wanita tak berekspresi apapun. Changmin mencium bau tidak beres disini.  
“Jadi mana yang sakit manis?” Changmin mendongak menatap si pemilik suara.  
“Tanganku Kram.” Sang suster mengangguk, seraya mengoleskan krim yang tersedia dikotak meja disamping ranjang ke lengan Changmin. Jemari halus khas perempuan miliknya memijat lembut lengan Changmin.  
Changmin memperhatikan intens wajah sang suster. Wanita itu memiliki wajah sendu namun tak terkesan melankolis.   
“Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?”  
“Tidak ada suster.” Changmin sedikit terpaku pada mata didepannya. Pendar coklatnya seolah sama seperti pendar yang ia lihat saat bercermin.  
Dibalik punggung sang suster, Yunho memperhatikan semuanya. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari sela bibir hatinya. Senyum terkesan meremehkan sesuatu tercetak miring di parasnya. Banyak hal memang terjadi secara kebetulan.  
Beberapa saat terlewati dalam keheningan. Sesekali Changmin akan melirik sang sunbae yang bersandar malas di dinding di sela memperhatikan lengannya.  
“Selesai~” pekikan semangat itu membuat Changmin kembali menatap sang suster. Wanita itu terlihat kembali berdiri dan menuju kursi tempatnya semula.  
“Ku rasa harusnya sekarang lenganmu sudah dapat digerakan. Tapi untuk mencegah hal buruk, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja disini. Aku tidak keberatan ditemani anak manis.”  
“Trims Suster. Tapi lebih baik saya kembali.” Penolakan Changmin membuat bibir berlipgloss itu cemberut sebelum kembali tersenyum.  
“Yunho-yah! Kau antarkan anak manis ini dengan selamat yaa? Aw dia sangat manis!”  
“Tentu saja Suster!” suara penuh semangat itu membuat kening Changmin berkenyit. Mata musang itu bersorot penuh penolakan, tapi kenapa bibir hati itu berujar hal sebaliknya?  
Lingkaran lengan asing diperutnya membuat Changmin yang diposisi duduk tersentak kaget. Dengan segara ia menoleh dan berhadapan dengan senyum lebar sang sunbae yang membuat kedua pipi membentuk bulatan.  
“Ayo aku bantu.”  
“Tidak perlu sunbae, aku bisa sendiri.”   
“Tidak ada penolakan!” suara tegas dengan sorot mata tajam itu membuat Changmin mengangguk kaku. Sunbaenya ini kenapa memiliki banyak kejutan kepribadian?  
Mereka akhirnya bangun bersama dari ranjang. Changmin merasa sangat awkward dengan tangan sang sunbae yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Langkah yang diambil bersama membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.  
Beberapa langkah setelah melewati pintu ruang kesehatan, entah kenapa Changmin merasa ada mata yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam. Namun ia mencoba tak peduli.  
Beberapa detik sebelum pintu tertutup, terdengar gumaman yang jika Changmin mendengarnya pasti ia akan sangat syok.  
“Astaga! Aku mimisan hihihi.”  
MyMy  
Langkah yang berhenti ditengah perjalanan saat melewati halaman luas yang memisahkan lapangan, dengan ruang kesehatan yang terletak di gedung sekolah membuat Changmin mengernyit bingung.  
“Sunbae?”  
“Kita bolos saja.” nada yang terdengar datar itu membuat Changmin menatap tidak percaya.  
Ia akan menolak, tapi dengan seenaknya sang sunbae menggeretnya ke pohon Akasia besar tidak jauh dari sana dan menjatuhkan dengan tidak elitnya tubuh mereka disana.  
“Sunbae! Aku mau kembali saja! aku tidak mau dimarahi lagi!” Yunho tampak tak peduli pada protesan Changmin, ia terus menatap ke depan.  
Changmin yang mendapati ketidakpedulian Yunho menatap sangar, ia akan beranjak bangun sebelum tangannya ditarik hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke pelukan Yunho. Mata bambinya terbelalak saat mendengar detak Jantung sang sunbae yang terdengar tak biasa.  
“Kau mendengarnya? Aku sebenarnya tak ingin membolos. Tapi jantungku berdetak tak nyaman karena perubahan emosiku.”  
“Apa Sunbae punya penyakit jantung?”  
“Hmm sepertinya iya. Ah umurku sepertinya tidak lama lagi. Wahai anak baru kau mau menolongku kan? Aku tidak berdaya dengan semua ini.” Disela ucapannya, bibir hati itu tersenyum geli pada perkataannya yang berlebihan.  
“Sunbae jangan mati saat bersamaku. Aku tidak mau ditangkap polisi!” elusan jemari Changmin didada sang sunbae membuat bibir hati yang tersenyum geli itu tergantikan kekehan.   
“Kalau begitu, teruslah disini hingga jantungku tak sakit lagi.” Changmin mengangguk, ia semakin memperdalam elusannya didada Yunho.  
“Hey Jantung! Berhentilah menyusahkan sunbae! Jangan buat dia mati didepan mataku!”  
“Kita nego otte? Kau bunuh saja sunbae saat tak bersamaku arachi?”  
Lirihan penuh intrik itu membuat kekehan sang sunbae semakin terdengar. Yunho tak mengerti, kenapa anak baru ini sangat polos sekaligus lucu? Di jaman yang semakin bebas ini, Yunho tak menyangka masih ada anak seperti murid baru dipelukannya ini.  
“Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?” pertanyaan Yunho membuat Changmin yang masih sibuk pada pekerjaan barunya mendongak yang membuat Yunho terpaku oleh mata bambinya.  
“Shim Changmin imnida, kalau sunbae?” Yunho untuk sesaat tetap terdiam, terpaku pada pendar yang sangat tak asing. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan mengelus lekukan dibawah mata berbentuk bambi itu.  
“Jung Yunho.” Perkataan itu disertai dengan wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat, membuat Changmin kebingungan.  
“Yunho Sun-” lirihan itu terputus oleh bibir hati yang mencium bibirnya. Membuat Shim Changmin membelalakan matanya lebar.  
Sebenarnya... kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Tbc  
Next chap 2. Cinta pertama atau Ciuman pertama?

Wanna Give me some comments? :)


	2. Cinta Pertama atau Ciuman Pertama?

Masa orientasi terlewati dengan begitu cepat, tapi kenangannya masih sangat berbekas. Changmin merasa gila, galau, dan frustasi secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak galau! Jika kenyataan yang menghantamnya sangat mengerikan.   
Sekarang ia tahu! Kenapa setelah bolos seharian diawal masa orientasi bersama Yunho sunbae ia tak dimarahi. Dewan kedisplinan yang bernama Jihye Sunbaepun tak mengusiknya. Apalagi murid-murid seangkatannya, semuanya bungkam! Ia tahu sekarang!  
Semuanya karena Yunho Sunbae seorang KETUA OSIS! Yang sekarang jabatannya telah diganti oleh adiknya sendiri, JIHYE SUNBAE! Rasanya Changmin menggila, ternyata JIHYE yang galak itu adiknya YUNHO! Dan sewaktu orientasi, demi asas keprofesionalan Jihye yang notabenenya si adik, berani memarahi kakaknya sendiri! Bahkan sang kakak memanggilnya SUNBAE!! HELL!  
DRAMA MASA ORIENTASI MEMANG MENGERIKAN!!  
Dan Semakin stresslah si bambi saat ingat, CIUMAN PERTAMANYA KANDAS di USIA 15 TAHUN! Padahal target Changmin, memberikan first kissnya pada artis idolanya. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal target baru, apa second kiss masih diterima idolanya?  
Hah, Changmin menghela nafas. Mengingat kronologi hilangnya si First Kiss membuatnya pusing sendiri. Ia jadi ingat wajah Yunho sunbae setelah menciumnya. Aih! Lucu sekali.  
Senyum gemas dan terkesan meremehkan terbentuk dibibirnya, Sunbaenya terlihat tak kalah syok dan kalang kabut setelah menciumnya. Lalu dengan anehnya memeluknya erat sambil berkata.  
“Cepat tidur dan jangan pikirkan apapun. Yang tadi itu Cuma mimpi!” KONYOL! Pliss deh, itu kenyataan. Jadi kenapa Changmin harus menganggapnya mimpi?  
Tapi gilanya Changmin menurut, pada akhirnya ia tertidur dipelukan Sunbaenya itu. Yang ia tahu, saat ia terbangun hari telah beranjak sore. Sunbaenyapun masih terpejam dengan tangan yang memeluknya.  
Dibawah Pohon Akasia, tertidur bersama dengan biasan mentari sore kemerahan. Sangat romantis. Sayangnya mereka bukan kekasih, yang membuat Changmin harus bangga tentang itu.  
Tanpa sadar Changmin terkekeh mengingat si sunbae, kenapa ya ada orang seperti itu?  
Love HoMin  
Berbeda orang maka akan berbeda perasaannya. Beda Changmin maka beda lagi untuk Yunho. Lelaki itu tampak semakin lelah dan banyak menghela nafas. Yunho terlihat memiliki beban berat dipundaknya. Tangannya terangkat dan menutupi matanya yang tak dapat terpejam.  
“Yunho-yah... kau baik-baik saja?” Yunho memang sedang terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan.  
“Tidak apa-apa Suster Jun,”   
Sang suster hanya melirik singkat dan kembali mencatat dibuku agendanya.  
“Apa sangat berat Yunho-yah?”  
“Ini salah suster, aku tak bisa melakukannya.” Pena yang meliuk menggoreskan tintanya di kertas itu berhenti.  
“Ini sangat berlebihan. Selama ini aku selalu mengabulkan permintaan Suster. Tapi yang ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku tak bisa melakukannya.” Yunho kembali menghela nafas, ia beranjak bangun dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya terlihat sangat berat.  
Sang suster yang mendengar perkataan itu tersenyum, diletakannya pena di meja. Matanya yang beriris coklat cerah menatap dalam punggung Yunho.  
“Yunho-yah...” Langkah Yunho terhenti.  
“Maaf, tapi ini sangat sulit. Jangan paksa aku. Aku tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan anda. Aku tidak mungkin membuat anak baru yang bahkan tak terlalu ku kenal, mendesah karena sentuhanku.” Suara Yunho begitu pelan namun cukup terdengar jelas. Lelaki itu kembali melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh.  
Suster Jun yang mendengar itu berseringai, matanya berkilat ambisius. “Kita lihat sampai kapan kau teguh menolak permintaanku Yunho.”  
“Jun-ah kau sangat kejam.” Suara itu menghapus senyum seringai diwajah cantik Jun. Wanita itu menatap penuh senyum lebar pada eksitensi yang tersembunyi dibalik tembok.  
“Kau kenal aku Ae Saenim,” sosok perempuan tinggi berambut pendekpun keluar dari persembunyianya, ia berdiri angkuh didepan pintu.  
Wajahnya yang angkuh tersenyum mengejek ke arah Jun, langkahnya penuh aura wanita bermartabat tinggi saat menuju ke meja sang sahabat.  
“Kau tahu Jun-ah, kau wanita yang mengerikan. Terkadang aku takut berurusan denganmu.”  
“Jangan berlebihan Ae-yah, aku tak seperti itu.”   
“Apa kau melihat cermin? Ini sangat menyenangkan kalau kau berkaca untuk melihat dirimu sekarang Jun-ah.” Jun hanya menggeleng, ia kembali melanjutkan menulis dibuku agendanya.  
Aeri yang melihat ketidakpedulian temannya itu tersenyum miring, dengan gaya berlebihan ia duduk di atas ranjang.  
“Kau sangat hebat memanfaatkan pemuda sebaik Yunho, apa kau tidak takut karma?” pena itu kembali berhenti meliuk.  
“Dari semasa kuliah aku tahu, kau sangat suka memanfaatkan lelaki yang menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga tahu, si berondong ini berbeda. Kau menyukainya.”  
“Berhentilah bergurau.”  
Senyum miring itu berganti senyum tipis, matanya menatap dalam Jun yang terus menatap agendanya.  
“Jun, jadi Fujoshi ternyata mengerikan ya?” Jun mendongak, tertawa kecil saat sahabatnya terlihat meringis sedih. Fujoshi real seperti dia dan sang sahabat memang serba salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jun terlalu terobsesi.  
“Aku sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini Ae-yah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Melihat Yunho menggandeng, memeluk, bahkan bermesraan dengan lelaki terlihat menyenangkan~”  
“Jun! Kau mengerikan!”  
“Jiah! Kau saja menikmatinya.”  
“Hahaha.” Dan dua sahabat itupun tertawa bersama. Sebelum Jun menghentikan tawanya dan memandang pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan jauh ke depan.  
“Kali ini aku menyuruh Yunho membuat anak baru berwajah menggemaskan mendesah dibawah ciumannya.”  
“Jun...”  
“Setelah ini berhasil, aku mungkin akan meminta Yunho memperkosa anak lelaki lain.”  
Aeri menatap sahabatnya lama. Wajah wanita berambut panjang itu terlihat lelah. Matanya yang biasanya berpendar-pendar terlihat meredup.  
“Kali ini ku akui kau berlebihan. Yunho terlalu baik, harusnya kau berhenti setelah memintanya memeluk sahabat lelakinya.”  
“Aku tak tahu,”  
“Kau harus mengingat ini Jun, Yunho bukan gay. Dia hanya lelaki terlalu baik yang mencintaimu. Kejam rasanya mempermainkan lelaki yang tulus mencintaimu Jun-ah.”  
Jun menghela nafas, perlahan jemari lentik tangan kirinya menyentuh jari manis tangan kanannya yang dilingkari cincin putih dengan berlian kecil diatasnya. Hey, bukankah kenyataan terlihat begitu mempermainkan?  
“Kau tahu penghalangnya.”  
Love HoMin  
Yunho terus melangkah. Pundaknya terasa berat. Jantungnya pun berdetak tak enak. Selama ini ia sudah sabar, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?  
Langkah tak pasti membawa Yunho ke pohon Akasia yang berdiri kokoh dibelakang gedung sekolahnya. Dengan penuh kebosanan ia duduk bersandar di pohon itu. Matanya menatap ke depan. Beberapa puluh meter dari sini adalah lapangan umum tempat dimana ia bertemu pendar kembar yang memikat hatinya.  
“Kanapa bisa sama?” pendar itu sama memikatnya dengan milik orang yang dicintainya. Membuat Yunho terhanyut dan tanpa sadar melakukan kesalahan.  
“Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi... Changmin.”  
“Kenapa tak boleh bertemu lagi, sunbae?” mata Yunho terbelalak kaget, ia segera menoleh dan kaget bukan main saat adik kelasnya itu juga tengah bersandar disampingnya.  
“Bagaimana kau bisa disini?!”  
Changmin mendengus jengah, daritadi itu dia disini! Dasar Yunho saja yang terlalu banyak melamun!  
“Jangan bercanda sunbae! Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku! Bagaimana bisa kau menghempaskan dirimu ke tanah tanpa melihat disitu ada aku?! Kau pikir aku kasur apa!! Kalau aku tak bisa cekatan menghindar mau tanggungjawab hah!!”  
Plak!  
Mungkin Changmin terlalu gemas hingga memukul kepala Yunho. Yunho yang mendapatkan tingkah tak sopan dari hoobaenya itu mengelus kepalanya yang cenat-cenut. Bibirnya mulai tertarik membentuk ringisan menahan tawa. Sebelum mendadak terhenti karena pendar coklat itu menatapnya. Kenapa pendar itu semakin dilihat semakin indah?  
“Sunbae?” wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat membuat Changmin meringis ngeri.  
“Sun-sunbae! Jangan mulai deh...”  
Melihat iris yang menjadi obsesinya berkilat-kilat takut membuat Yunho tak tahan menahan tawanya. Lelaki itu kembali menatap ke depan, tak menghiraukan Changmin yang memasang wajah kesal saat sadar dipermainkan.  
“Berhenti tertawa Sunbae!” Protesan itu membuat Yunho menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.  
“Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali. Tapi... bisakah aku bertanya sedikit padamu Changmin-ah?”  
“Bertanya apa?”  
“Apa kau memiliki hubungan saudara dengan suster Jun?” Yunho menoleh, menatap dalam Changmin yang keningnya berkernyit.  
“Kau tahu? Ini sangat aneh bagiku. Iris dan pendar mata mu mirip sekali dengan milik suster Jun.”  
“Tapi tunggu...” Yunho menyentuh kantung dibawah mata Changmin dengan jemarinya. Mata musangnya menatap intens tiap lekukan mata si hoobae.  
“Matamu dan suster Jun hanya berbeda dibentuknya. Suster Jun memiliki mata elang yang tajam hingga pendarnya terlihat kecil namun menusuk, penuh gelora tantangan beresiko... sedangkan pendarmu... besar dan sangat polos, seperti mata bambi yang menggoda tapi tak menawarkan jebakan.”  
Changmin terdiam. Mata musang yang menatapnya menyampaikan banyak hal. Ada kesedihan, seolah semua yang telah diperjuangkan berakhir menjadi kesia-siaan. Irisnya semakin hitam, mereflesikan secara nyata bayang wajah Changmin. Changmin bahkan bisa melihat matanya yang tertelan di mata hitam itu. Pupil matanya begitu fokus menatap Changmin, membuat si bambi terpaku diam tak bergerak. Ada hipnotis mengerikan disana.  
Elusan dari bawah mata menjalar ke pipinya membuat Changmin gugup, kenapa lama-lama terasa aneh ya?  
Bibir tipisnya perlahan terbuka, menghembuskan nafas kecil. Changmin mendadak merasa nafasnya jadi tak normal.  
Tak sadar, jika itu sebuah kesalahan. Karena mata musang itu beralih ke bibirnya. Dan tangannya dengan tanggap mengelus belahan yang terbuka kecil itu.  
Changmin semakin panik!  
Ia panas dingin sendiri!  
Berkeringat!  
GERAHHHHH!!  
“Jawab pertanyaanku Changmin-ah?” kenapa suara Yunho sunbae ditelinganya berubah menjadi berat dan seperti menahan sesuatu? Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya panik.  
“Tidak ada Sunbae, aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan suster itu!” kenapa jadi ambigu banget ya?  
Yunho terkekeh kecil lalu tersenyum, Changmin lucu sekali. Percayalah, suara aneh Yunho itu hanya dibayangan Changmin. Pada kenyataannya lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, dengan tetap mengelus bibir itu.  
Shock!!  
Heh kenapa mendadak jadi shock? Itu karena dengan anehnya Changmin membuka celah bibirnya semakin lebar hingga ibu jari Yunho masuk ke mulut Changmin dan bersapa dengan rongga hangat yang lembab itu. Bahkan sempat bersentuhan dengan lidah Changmin!  
Dengan salah tingkah Yunho menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Lelaki itu tak blushing, tapi ia malu sekali. Asdfghjkl rasanya.  
Changmin tak kalah malunya. Si bambi segera memutar tubuh menghadap arah lain. Telinganya sedikit merah karena merasa melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan.  
Tring~  
Suara bel yang berbunyi menyentak tubuh mereka berdua, Changmin segera beranjak berdiri. Dan membungkukkan badan ke arah Yunho.  
“Sunbae aku ke kelas duluan.” Dan dengan secepat kilat berlarilah si bambi ke arah Gedung sekolah tanpa menoleh. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum.  
Lalu diarahkan ibu jarinya ke mulutnya, dan dijilatnya dengan seksi.  
“Manis.” Yunho sinting kayanya deh.  
Love HoMin  
Waktu beranjak dengan sangat cepat, tanpa sadar bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, lorong sekolah telah sepi. Ia memang terbiasa pulang terlambat karena hobi dancenya yang mulai berkembang.  
Langit yang terhias lembayung jingga menyita perhatian Yunho, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Sosok hobae yang terlihat merengut digerbang sekolah... itulah yang membuat mata musangnya tak bisa berpaling.  
Changmin terlihat sangat indah, dengan wajah kekanakan dan biasan jingga pada tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho mempercepat langkahnya mendekati si hoobae bermata bambi.  
“Kenapa belum pulang Changmin-ah?” Yunho merasa sok kenal dan sok dekat, tapi biarlah. Ia terlalu tak peduli.  
Changmin tersentak kaget, dengan muka sebal karena merasa kakak kelasnya sengaja membuatnya kaget ia mendengus keras.  
”Jelas-jelas menunggu jemputan. Kenapa harus tanya sih,” Sarkasme Changmin membuat Yunho berkernyit, kenapa adik kelasnya ini sangat galak? Mungkin... lebih tepatnya suka mengomel?  
Yunho hanya mengangguk, ia menatap sekeliling yang sudah sangat sepi. Kenapa jemputan Changmin belum tiba padahal hari sudah hampir menjelang malam? Apa telat bisa hingga berjam-jam? Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia meninggalkan Changmin sendiri disini?  
Mata musangnya berganti menatap wajah asem Changmin, si bambi terlihat kelelahan dan pasti kakinya sudah pegal karena menunggu lama. Yunho tak tega, jadi digenggamnya tangan Changmin.  
“Sunbae?”  
“Ayo ku antar pulang.” Mulut Changmin terbuka ingin protes, tapi senyum lembut Yunho membuatnya membatalkan niat. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah si sunbae, matanya tak lepas dari tangan kurusnya yang digenggam.  
Apa ia terlalu kurus? Padahal tangan Sunbae lentik, tapi kenapa tetap lebih besar daripada jemarinya? Ah! Pasti karena Changmin masih masa pertumbuhan.

Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat Changmin merasa nyaman. Matanya menatap toko-toko dipinggir jalan yang mereka lewati dengan bibir dimajukan. Roti, Hamburger, Baso ikan, Jeroaan, huh jadi lapar!  
Goncangan yang terjadi karena mereka akhirnya melewati gang sempit membuat Changmin mengernyit. Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya ia mencengkram kecil pinggang Yunho, jaga-jaga agar tidak jatuh. Yunho yang berada didepannya dan sibuk mengemudipun tersenyum kecil merasakan genggaman kecil di jaketnya.  
Akhirnya motor setipe ninja itupun berhenti didepan rumah berpagar tinggi. Yunho melepaskan helmnya, matanya menatap intens rumah yang mengidentifikasikan kalangan berkecukupan itu.  
“Ini rumahmu Changmin-ah?” Changmin mengangguk, ia turun dari motor Yunho dan menyerahkan helm yang dipakainya ke pemilik aslinya.  
“Iya Sunbae, kenapa?”  
“Sepi sekali, lampunya belum dinyalakan. Apa kau yakin ada orang?”  
“Hanya perasaan Sunbae saja kok. Didalam sangat ramai!” Yunho hanya mengangguk, dan mengajak gemas rambut Changmin. Membuat Changmin mendengus dan mengangkat tangan bersiap memukulnya.  
“Stop! Jangan pukul, aku pulang sekarang Changmin-ah...” Changmin tersenyum geli saat Yunho memakai helmnya dan akhirnya kembali mengemudikan motornya.  
Setelah sosok Yunho tak terlihat dan suara motornya telah tak terdengar, senyum Changmin memudar berganti menjadi wajah datar. Kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang yang tak pernah terkunci. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya.  
Prang!!  
Sudah dimulai ya?  
Langkah Changmin terhenti, bibirnya tersenyum miring. Perlahan tangannya membuka pintu rumahnya... dan pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya tersaji didepan matanya.  
“Sangat ramai...”  
Love HoMin  
Yunho memasuki halaman rumahnya. Perlahan ia turun dari motornya. Rasanya lengket sekali, membuatnya ingin segera mandi. Sebelum suara pekikan membuatnya berhenti.  
“Yunho-yah! Akhirnya kau pulang juga... Ahjumma daritadi bertanya padaku kenapa kau belum pulang tahu!” Suster Jun... di sebelah rumahnya. Dengan baju santai yang membuatnya tak jauh beda dengan anak remaja.  
Mata Yunho menyayu, inilah yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa lepas dari belenggunya. Wi Jun tetangganya sendiri. Orang yang dicintainya. Yup! Jun adalah wanita yang sukses membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk yang pertama kali, sekaligus merasakan sakitnya.  
Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dan genggaman tangan kecil di jemarinya membuat Yunho menunduk, apalagi ini?  
“Yunho-yah... apa kau baik-baik saja?”  
“Tidak apa-apa nuna,” Nuna ya? Yunho tertawa mengejek untuk dirinya sendiri.  
Mata sipit Jun menatap penuh spekulasi ke Yunho, pemuda ini terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. apa semua itu karenanya? Jun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejak dulu ia memang yang salah.  
“Yunho-yah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini sekarang. Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?” Yunho tak menjawab, membuat Jun bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sadar menyentuh cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.  
“Aku tahu... dari dulu kau suka padakukan Yunho-yah? Jadi... em, kalau kau berhasil mengabulkan permintaanku kemarin, aku akan memikirkannya...” mata Yunho terbelalak tak percaya, ia segera berbalik menatap Jun dan mencengkram bahu kecilnya. Membuat mata Jun bersitatap dengan matanya.  
“Jangan mempermainkanku lagi nuna-yah!”  
“Maaf Yunho-yah, aku selalu mempermainkanmu. Tapi kali ini, aku serius!”  
Mata Yunho semakin terbelalak  
Apa yang akan Yunho pilih? Apa ia tega mempermainkan Hoobae yang memiliki pendar sama dengan orang yang dicintainya?   
Pendar yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pertama kalinya... VS Pendar yang berhasil membuatnya menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya... siapa yang akan Yunho utamakan? Si Cinta pertama atau Si Ciuman pertama?  
Tbc  
Chap 3. Keputusan dan arti sebuah desahan.

berikan aku komentar untuk aku tahu ini harus dilanjut atau tidak :)


	3. Keputusan dan Arti Sebuah Desahan

Yunho mengernyit, ini sangat sulit. Dia bukan orang yang setega itu. Bukankah sangat melecehkan jika ia melakukannya pada orang yang baru beberapa kali bertemu? Yunho bahkan pernah dengan tidak sopannya mencium hoobaenya itu. Bukankah kembali melecehkan itu bukan tindakan yang etis?  
Ini tidak benar! Dan Yunho tak bisa memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingannya. Rasa tanggungjawab Yunho tak menerimanya. Hati Yunho yang pada dasarnya sangat baik dan memikirkan perasaan orang lain dengan keras melarang!  
Perlahan Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya dipundak kecil itu. Tubuhnya berbalik.  
Kenapa Jun sangat suka melakukan ini padanya? Yunho tahu, ia hanya dimanfaatkan. Dia bukan lelaki bodoh! Tetapi rasa cinta membuatnya tak mempermasalahkan itu.  
Tapi kali ini berbeda! Bersentuhan tangan dan memeluk itu berbeda dari membuat orang mendesah dengan ciuman! Yunho.... ragu. Ini adalah hal sensitif yang tidak bisa diputuskannya hanya karena egoisme.  
Kaki tegap itu mulai melangkah, menjauhi Jun. Namun sebelumnya bibir itu berucap lirih yang membuat Jun menatap pemuda itu lembut.  
“Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya spontan hanya karena egoisme Nuna. Bukankah itu yang Nuna ajarkan padaku? Beri aku waktu.”  
Sosok Yunho semakin menjauh, hingga hilang karena memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Jun yang masih menatap ke arah pemuda itu menghilang.  
“Jatuh cinta pada pemuda baik dan bertanggungjawab sepertimu itu sangat mudah Yunho-yah... nasehat kecil, kau simpan baik-baik dan terapkan dengan sempurna dalam permasalahan besar. Masalahnya sekarang, apa aku pantas untukmu?” Jun menunduk, menatap lama benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya.  
“Aku benar-benar bukan wanita baik. Kau benar Ae-yah.”  
Love HoMin  
Esok datang dengan begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa Yunho kembali melakukan aktivitasnya sebagai pelajar. Ia duduk, dengan rajin mendengarkan Guru mengajar dan sesekali mencatat hal-hal penting agar tak lupa.  
Tak ada yang aneh. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Kecuali perasaan gelisah dihatinya.  
Berkali-kali Yunho kehilangan fokusnya. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang baik. Apa yang benar, ataupun apa yang tepat. Namun jawaban yang baik, benar, dan tepat benar-benar memojokannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari pembenaran, tapi tetap saja hatinya memberontak. Mengatakan itu salah, dan Yunho adalah lelaki bodoh tak bertanggungjawab jika melakukannya.  
Yunho punya perasaan, dan Changmin juga punya perasaan. Yunho punya harga diri, dan Changminpun demikian. Perbedaan umur bukan berarti membuat Yunho seenaknya meminta kesediaan Changmin berkorban padanya sebagai penghormatan Hoobae kepada Sunbaenya. Itu bodoh sekali.  
Yunho menghela nafas, memutuskan kebahagiannya yang tak melukai siapapun itu sulit sekali. Yunho terlihat naive, tapi Yunho tak mempermasalahkannya. Naive itu tak buruk, jika kau tau benar cara menempatkan dirimu di situasi apa untuk seperti itu.  
Tring!  
Suara bel pulang membuat Yunho menghela nafas tak percaya. Hari ini dilaluinya dengan cepat karena kebanyakan melamun. Dia segera beranjak bangun setelah membereskan peralatan tulisnya.  
Langkahnya cukup ringan, apalagi saat suster Jun yang telah berganti pakaian tampak menunggunya diparkiran.  
Hari ini ia akan ke Mall bersama Jun. Bukan untuk berkencan sih... tapi lebih menemani perempuan itu belanja bulanannya.  
“Aku kira kau tidak akan keluar hingga malam Yunho-yah.” Cemberutan perempuan itu membuat Yunho tertawa, bukannya menjauh karena kejadian kemarin sore, mereka justru semakin dekat.  
Harusnya Jun kecewa, mendiamkannya sampai Yunho memberinya keputusan padanya. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi! Perempuan itu bahkan malamnya menghubunginya meminta ditemani belanja. Dan selama mereka melakukan Chatting, Jun tak sedikitpun menanyakan keputusannya.  
“Jangan bercanda Suster, aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji.” Suara bass Yunho yang menahan tawa membuat Jun semakin bertingkah seperti anak kecil.  
“Panggil NU-NA! Ih aku bukan sustermu tahu!”  
“Kan pekerjaan Nuna itu suster di sekolahku... jadi, bisa disimpulkan kan?”  
“Oh iya yah?”  
Dan kepolosan Jun yang mengiyakan kalimatnya membuat Yunho semakin tertawa. Yunho tak meragukan jika ia memang mencintai wanita ini. Cinta pertamanya.  
“Yunho-yah, ayo berangkat! Jangan tertawa terus huh.” Jun yang telah menaiki motornya membuat Yunho sweatdropped. Kenapa disini ia seperti si penumpang? Kenapa Jun duduk di kursi yang harusnya untuk orang yang mengendarai motor?  
“Nuna, memang bisa mengendarai motorku?”  
“Tidak.”  
Oh.  
Setelah perdebatan yang terjadi cukup lama akhirnya motor itupun melaju. Dibalik helmnya Yunho tak berhenti tersenyum saat tangan Jun melingkar erat di pinggangnya.  
Namun senyum itu memudar saat Yunho melewati gerbang dan melihat Changmin yang berdiri diam di sana. Remaja itu tampak menatap datar jalanan yang sepi.  
“Changmin...” kenapa belum pulang? Yunho ingin menghentikan laju motornya saat melewati gerbang dan menanyakan hal itu, tapi cengkraman dipinggangnya mengingatkannya jika ia tak sendiri.  
Yunho mencoba berpikir positif, Changmin pasti kembali menunggu jemputannya yang terlambat.  
Tapi matanya tetap tak berpaling. Tetap menatap mata bambi yang ternyata balik menatapnya. Walau kaca helmnya hitam dan tak tembus pandang dari luar, entah bagaimana Yunho merasa mata bambi itu menembus kaca itu. Ada perbedaan di pendar itu, kesan kepolosannya... kenapa hilang?  
Apa kalian tahu topeng?  
Love HoMin  
Yunho mendudukan dirinya yang telah mandi dan berpakaian ke ranjang. Matanya menatap lama ke jam yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang diguyuri hujan deras dengan angin yang cukup kencan. Tadi ia dan Jun bahkan kehujanan saat pulang menuju rumah.  
Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Yunho, ia memikirkan hal lain. Hal yang harusnya tak dipikirkannya, tapi kepeduliannya pada orang lain berkata lain.  
Apa Changmin sudah pulang? Apa supirnya telah menjemput?  
Yunho ingin memastikannya dengan kembali ke sekolah. Tapi hujan deras mengurungkan niatnya. Changmin tidak mungkin belum pulangkan? Tidak mungkin jemputannya terlambat hingga 4 jam dari waktu pulang mereka jam 3 sore.  
Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia harus berpikir positif dan realistis. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Rasanya tidur sebentar tak ada salahnya, ia perlu mengiristirahatkan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk menemani perempuan berbelanja. Capek tubuh jelaslah iya, tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah capek batiniah.  
Love HoMin  
Hari kembali berganti tanpa terasa, tahu-tahu Yunho sudah kembali melangkah pulang ke rumahnya setelah melakukan hoobynya yang cukup memakan waktu.  
Mata musangnya melirik gerbang sekolah yang sepi tanpa orang, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum.  
Changmin sudah pulang, dan itu melegakan hati Yunho karena supir yang menjemput remaja bermata bambi itu tak terlambat lagi.  
Yunho hanya terlalu berpikiran buruk, dengan santai ia menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya dan pulang ke rumah.  
Love HoMin  
Beberapa hari ini terlewati dengan tenang, Yunho tak melihat Changmin berdiri menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Pasti Supirnya sudah tak terlambat menjemput lagi.  
Namun setelah 3 hari berlalu, pemandangan itu kembali dilihatnya lagi. Changmin berdiri diam menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah jalan. Membuat Yunho dengan motornya yang melaju menghampiri Changmin dan berhenti didepannya.  
di lepaskan helm untuk menatap Changmin yang ternyata berwajah pucat. Syal merah melingkar di lehernya. Bibir tipis itu sedikit pecah di beberapa bagian, Changmin tidak baik-baik saja.  
“Changmin-ah, kau sakit?” Changmin menatap Yunho, lalu tersenyum.  
“Hanya demam Sunbae. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh.” Yunho hanya membuka mulutnya dan beroh kecil, sedikit tidak yakin.  
“Supirmu kembali terlambat?” anggukan singkat Changmin dan mood si bambi yang terlihat buruk di hari itu membuat Yunho tak enak. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak enak.  
Yunho ingin mengantarkan Changmin pulang seperti sebelumnya, tapi ia punya janji. Ia harus menjemput Jun yang saat ini ada di Restoran cepat saji.  
Yunho dilanda keraguan. Apa yang harus dipilih? Kenapa hidupnya akhir-akhir ini penuh dihadapkan pilihan?  
Changmin menatap lama Yunho, sebelum mengalihkan wajah kembali menatap jalan raya. Hari ini banyak hal berat yang dilaluinya. Kepalanya pusing, hingga Changmin terlalu malas untuk banyak berbicara.  
“Sunbae lebih baik pulang duluan saja. sebentar lagi jemputanku datang.” Perkataannya terkesan final.  
Yunho ingin menolak, tapi Jun sudah menunggunya. Membuat wanita menunggu lama itu bukan gaya Yunho. Hingga pemuda itu dengan berat hati mengangguk dan kembali memasang helm ke kepalanya.  
“Aku duluan Changmin-ah.” Motor itupun kembali melaju, yang tanpa diketahui Yunho mata bambi Changmin terus menatap ke arah kepergiannya.  
Bibir tipis pucat itu tersenyum kecil, “Kenapa ada orang sepertimu?”  
Love HoMin  
“Yunho-yah, ingin mampir?” senyum manis Jun menyapa mata Yunho saat ia melepaskan helmnya.  
Hari beranjak malam, harusnya mereka tak pulang seterlambat ini. Tapi Jun tergolong wanita yang suka ‘mampir’ hingga tak heran mereka baru pulang jam 8 malam. Yunho sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan itu, hanya saja ia sudah sangat bau hingga gerah ingin segera mandi.  
“Nuna tidak malu jalan dengan pria bau yang belum mandi ini? Aku sangat berkeringat nuna-yah!”  
Jun tertawa kecil, dengan genit sebelah matanya berkedip.  
“Kau wangi Yunho-yah~” Yunho malu sendiri melihat tingkah Jun, ini pertama kalinya perempuan itu terang-terangan menggodanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang membuat Jun berubah seperti ini?  
Dengan cepat Yunho kembali memakai helmnya.  
“Nuna lebih baik cepat masuk,” nada sok tak peduli Yunho membuat Jun tertawa kecil. Perempuan itu mengagguk dan segera membuat jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menyerupai lingkaran.  
“Ok!”  
Jun yang akhirnya memasuki rumahnya menghapus senyum Yunho. Wajahnya mengaku, segera dinyalakannya motornya. Motor yang melaju itu bukan ke arah rumahnya, namun ke arah tempat yang membuat pikirannya tak tenang.  
Tak sampai setengah jam motor itu melaju. Dan akhirnya Yunho sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Tempat berpagar tinggi yang telah kosong.  
Keberadaan seseorang yang tak ditemukannya membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil, pikiran buruknya tak terbukti. Yunho terlalu paranoid pada hal yang tidak jelas.  
Ia kembali melajukan motornya ke arah yang berlawanan. Yunho ingin menikmati lebih lama udara malam. Motor itu melaju pelan, namun berberapa menit kemudian mata Yunho terbelalak saat melihat siluet remaja tampak melangkah pelan disepanjang trotoar. Syal merah yang melingkar di leher jenjang itu menjawab siapa dirinya.  
Yunho dengan cepat menepikan motornya, melepaskan helmnya dan melangkah cepat ke arah siluet itu.  
“Changmin-ah!” tangannya menggenggam erat bahu yang tampak turun itu. Ditariknya cepat hingga si pemilik tubuh berbalik dan mata bambi dihadapannya menatapnya terbelalak.  
“Sunbae?” Changmin tak percaya, kenapa sunbaenya ada disini? Apa Yunho khawatir padanya? Ah Changmin merasa terlalu percaya diri.  
“Kemana jemputanmu? Kenapa berjalan kaki?” Changmin hanya diam, ia tak ingin menjawab. Dilepaskan tangan Yunho yang mencengkram bahunya, remaja yang lebih muda itupun kembali melanjutkan langkah.  
Yunho yang melihat Changmin tak menjawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah, segera menyusul dan menarik lengan itu kuat, hingga Changmin akan jatuh jika Yunho tak refleks menahan tubuh itu dengan tangannya yang lain.  
“Changmin! Kau tidak apa-apa?” kepala Changmin mengangguk, ia kembali berdiri tegak. Tapi Yunho bisa melihat kaki terbalut celana kain panjang itu sedikit gemetar. Berapa lama Changmin berdiri di gerbang sekolah?  
Dan kenapa jemputannya tak datang? Bukankah tadi sore Changmin bilang ia akan segera dijemput?  
Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari belah bibir hati itu, Yunho tak boleh terlalu ikut campur. Dari tingkah Changmin, pasti ia tak nyaman pada tuntutan orang yang tak terlalu dikenal seperti dirinya.  
Dengan lembut Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin, menatap dalam pendar coklat yang balik menatapnya.  
“Ayo ku antar pulang.”  
Changmin terpaku, membiarkan dirinya melangkah pelan bersama Yunho ke motor sunbaenya itu. Matanya kembali menatap genggaman tangan Yunho. Rasanya aneh sekali, mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu tapi lelaki dihadapannya ini sudah memperlakukannya seperti teman akrab.  
Changmin bukan tak ingin, tapi ini... tak wajar bagi dirinya yang sulit dekat dengan banyak orang. Harusnya mereka tak sedekat ini, mengingat Yunho mencuri ciumannya. Harusnya mereka tak sedekat ini, mengingat karena Yunho teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Changmin tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi karena tingkah Yunho diawal mereka bertemu ia menjadi cukup banyak sorotan. Imagenya hancur karena Yunho.  
“Tanganmu panas, kau sakit?” Changmin bisa melihat, genggaman tangan Yunho mengerat.  
“Tidak Sunbae.”  
“Kau lapar?”  
“Tidak Sunbae.”  
Tak ada sahutan lagi. Keheningan terjadi hingga motor itu kembali melaju.  
Love HoMin  
Ada yang salah disini. Apa Yunho lupa jalan ke rumahnya? Dibelakang punggung Yunho kening Changmin berkernyit.  
Bukannya berbelok ke gang yang mengantarkan Changmin ke rumahnya motor itu justru berbelok ke rumah makan.  
Malam itu udara sangat dingin, Changmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Ditambah... Yunho sangat bau keringat, Changmin rasa ia akan semakin sakit.  
“Ayo masuk, kita makan dulu.” Tangannya yang kembali digenggam dan ditarik mengikuti Yunho membuat keningnya semakin berkernyit.  
“Aku tidak lapar sunbae!”  
“Tapi aku lapar.” Bungkam.  
Yunho hanya berbohong. ia sebenarnya sudah makan. Tapi ia yakin Changmin belum makan, dan hati kecilnya membuatnya melakukan ini. Yunho tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa harus peduli pada adik kelasnya itu. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di hatinya, ada banyak presepsi. Tapi yang ia simpulkan sekarang, Changmin seperti adik yang butuh perlindungan.  
Berbagai macam makanan terhidang di meja. Changmin tanpa sadar menatap berbinar. Sudah berapa lama ia tak makan hidangan seperti ini? Changmin sangat rindu pada belahan jiwanya itu.  
Namun mata bambinya segera menyipit dan menatap intensif ke Yunho.  
“Yang bayar sunbaekan?”  
Yunho tertawa dan mengangguk. Diacaknya rambut Changmin gemas.  
Changmin dengan lahap menyantap semuanya. Lupa jika disini harusnya Yunho yang lapar. Menyangkut makanan membuatnya lupa banyak hal.  
Yunho yang melihatnya mencoba tersenyum maklum dan meminum jus stroberinya.  
Dibalik poni panjangnya, Changmin melirik kecil ke Yunho. Ada senyum disela kunyahan makanannya.  
“Gomawo Sunbae.”  
“Ne, Min-ah.”  
Love HoMin  
Semenjak itu ada yang berubah dihidup mereka berdua. Setiap hari Yunho selalu mengantarkan Changmin pulang. Hal yang sebenarnya bukan keharusan seolah beralih menjadi kewajiban.  
Yunho tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini, tapi setelah kejadian malam itu Changmin selalu menemaninya di ruang club tari. Melihatnya melakukan gerakan dance. Padahal tak ada orang yang tahu hobinya itu.  
Dalam otaknya Yunho selalu mendikte, ‘ia hanya kasihan pada Changmin yang selalu berdiri menunggu digerbang’ . sehingga ia mengajak si hoobae untuk duduk di sudut ruangan dan melihat aktivitasnya.  
Pernah suatu hari Yunho mencoba mengantarkan Changmin pulang setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Tapi tak dipedulikan si mata bambi, adik kelasnya itu tetap berdiri di gerbang sekolah dan hanya mau pulang jika hari beranjak gelap.  
Ada sebuah rahasia yang sayangnya tak diizinkan Changmin untuk diketahui Yunho. Yunho tak memaksa, mereka baru kenal dan sangat tak etis jika ia memaksa mencampuri urusan si bambi.  
Privasi tiap orang akan Yunho hargai. Walau tetap ia berharap suatu hari di masa depan nanti Changmin mau bercerita kepadanya.  
“Yunho-yah!” kaki Yunho berhenti melangkah menuju ruang latihannya. Bel sekolah memang sudah berbunyi.  
“Ish! Ternyata disini. Aku selalu heran. Kenapa kau selalu menghilang setelah bel sekolah, huh!”  
Kapan... sejak kapan Yunho mulai melupakan wanita ini? Kenapa eksitensinya seolah tergeser?  
Tubuh Yunho berbalik hingga matanya bersitatap dengan pendar coklat dimata sipit dan tajam milik Jun. Dan obsesi itu kembali menyerang Yunho, membuat Yunho ingat jika ia harusnya menentukan keputusan. Bukan bersantai seperti in. Kenapa ia melupakan hal itu?  
Yunho tahu, walau Jun tak mengatakannya secara tersurat. Tapi wanita itu adalah tipe penuntut.  
“Nuna, ayo kita berbicara.”  
Yunho sudah menentukkan keputusan. Keputusan yang ia pikir adalah hal terbaik. Tak peduli pada sebagian hatinya yang sejujurnya memberontak. Dengan pasti Yunho berbalik arah, menggenggam tangan Jun dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.  
Tanpa Yunho sadari, disebrang arah mata bambi itu melihatnya.  
Changmin yang juga menuju ruang latihan club tari untuk melakukan kebiasaan barunya itu melihat semuanya. Tak ada perasaan cemburu, tapi rasa penasaran menuntunnya mengikuti mereka berdua.  
Changmin ingin membuktikan kecurigaannya selama ini. Semenjak bertemu Jun dan melihat tingkah Yunho di ruang kesehatan, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Dan ia ingin mengungkap semuanya.  
Love HoMin  
Akasia besar menjadi naungan dua tubuh yang berada dibawah kenyamanan dedaunan lebatnya. Yunho menatap dalam wanita yang memiliki tinggi sepundaknya itu. Yunho tahu ini tak dibenarkan, tapi ia sudah memutuskan.  
“Nuna-yah, tentang permintaanmu itu... aku menyanggupinya.” Mata Jun berbinar menatap Yunho.  
Yunho tidak tahu kenapa hati kecilnya merasa sakit. Tapi... ia tidak bisa melepaskan cintanya. Yunho tidak bisa menyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Yunho adalah orang yang sangat setia, apalagi pada cintanya.  
“Aku akan membuat Changmin mendesah karena ciumanku. Itu yang nuna inginkan kan?” Jun mengangguk bersemangat, digenggamnya tangan Yunho.  
Tak jauh dari situ, Changmin membelalakan matanya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat. Tapi ia tetap diam, tak menjauh dan mendengarkan semuanya.  
“Kau memang harus melakukannya Yunho-yah!”  
“Tapi Nuna tak boleh menyuruh Ae-saenim mengikutiku seperti stalker sambil membawa kamera. Aku sendiri yang akan menyerahkan buktinya ke nuna...”  
“Dan aku harap setelah ini nuna tak mempermainkanku lagi. ini batasku... Jun.”  
Jun terpaku, wanita itu menundukan kepalanya melihat mata Yunho yang menatapnya sangat dalam. Mata itu menyiratkan terluka, dan Junlah pembuatnya.  
Mata sipit dan tajam itu menyayu, digigitnya bibirnya keras. Yunho memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan apapun. Pemuda itu serius.  
“Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun Yunho-yah... tapi aku akan berusaha.”  
Yunho tersenyum, dibawanya Jun kepelukannya.  
“Aku mencintaimu Nuna.” Yunho tak tahu jika jemari lentik berkuku cat merah itu mencengkram keras rok putihnya.  
Tak ada jawaban dari Jun, tapi Yunho seolah tak peduli.  
“Bodohnya kau Sunbae. Kau hanya dipermainkan.”  
Beberapa meter dari situ, dibalik batang besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya, bibir Changmin berseringai. Ada permainan menyenangkan yang terlintas diotaknya.  
“Kau pikir bisa menakhlukkanku ehh Yunho sunbae?”  
Jangan melihat orang dari kesan pertama saat kamu bertemu dengannya.  
Love HoMin  
Yunho memasuki ruang latihannya. Wajahnya cukup berseri.  
Dilihatnya Changmin yang tampak menatapnya lewat pantulan cermin. Wajah Changmin terlihat manis dengan senyum tertahannya.  
“Sunbae dari mana saja? ku kira sudah pulang duluan.”  
Yunho tertawa kikuk, dengan salah tingkah dirapikannya poninya yang tak berantakan.  
Langkah panjang Yunho ambil hingga ia duduk di samping sang hoobae. Mata musangnya bisa melihat bayangan tubuh mereka yang terefleksikan secara sempurna di cermin dinding itu.  
Tangan Yunho perlahan menggenggam tangan Changmin yang ada disamping paha si bambi. Membuat Changmin menoleh dan menatap wajahnya.  
Yunho terus menatap refleksi mereka di cermin, lalu senyum lembut terbentuk dibibir hatinya.  
Ia akhirnya menoleh, menatap Changmin intens membuat mata bambi itu bergerak tak fokus dan akan mengalihkan pandangan jika saja tangan Yunho yang lain tak menahan wajahnya.  
“Su-sunbae?”  
“Maaf.”  
Yunho sudah memutuskan!  
Dan ciuman itu akhirnya tak terelakan.  
Dengan sebelah tangan yang saling menggenggam erat, bibir hati itu melumat lembut namun menuntut bibir tipis berbentuk unik yang sangat menggemaskan. Tubuh Changmin kian kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia jatuh terbaring dilantai dengan Yunho berada diatasnya.  
Tangan Yunho yang berada di pipi Changmin menuntun remaja dibawahnya untuk membuka mulut dengan tarikan lembut didagunya. Membuat kegiatan itu semakin berulah. Sebelah tangan Changmin yang bebas terulur mencengkram erat bahu Yunho.  
Changmin tahu ini bagian rencana Yunho, tapi kenapa secepat ini? Apa Yunho meremehkannya?  
Walau ia tak berpengalaman tapi Changmin orang yang cepat belajar! Media informasi itu sangat bebas. Dan Changmin tentu saja orang yang beringin tahu tinggi.  
Mata bambinya terbuka, melirik ke cermin dimana bayangan dua tubuh yang saling tindih dan tampak asik bercumbu berada disana.  
Mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya mulai ikut bermain. Mata Changmin mulai terpejam, membayangkan lidah Yunho adalah makanan kesukaannya yang harus didapatkannya! Ditakhlukannya! Dan dilahapnya!  
Ciuman yang semakin memanas membuat mata Yunho terbuka dari keterpejamannya. Ini sudah terlalu diluar batas! Modal nekadnya kian menipis jika ciuman ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Yunho merasa tak kuat sendiri, ternyata mempraktekan itu lebih sulit daripada membayangkan.  
Cara? Cara? Cara! Ayo otak berpikir!  
Lidah Changmin membelit lidahnya. Wajah si bambi terihat sangat anarkis dan ingin melahap semuanya hingga mendongak dan mengangkat ke arah Yunho.  
Dan ini membuat Yunho galau dan tak fokus!  
Changmin terlihat sangat... So DAMN SEXY!  
Mata musang Yunho kembali terpejam, genggaman tangan mereka dibawanya ke sebelah kepala Changmin. Tangannya mengelus lembut tengkuk dan belakang telinga Changmin dengan punggung jemarinya.  
Lidahnya menggoda nakal lidah bagian bawah Changmin yang sangat asik melilit lidahnya.  
“Hnggggghhzzzttttt!!”  
Ciuman itu terlepas. Mata musang Yunho menatap intens wajah Changmin yang tampak sangat sensual sehabis berciuman menggunakan lidah dengannya.  
Tadi itu apa termasuk desahan? Kenapa seperti geraman?  
“Changmin-ah... mau jadi pacarku?” mata Changmin terbuka dari keterpejamannya. Bambi itu terbelalak kaget. Membuat Yunho gemas karena pendar coklat itu semakin terlihat.  
“Mau ya?” dan ciuman kecil Yunho daratkan ke bibir pink basah yang masih terbuka itu.  
“Sunbae?”  
Mata Changmin terpejam saat bibir hati itu mendarat ke matanya. Bibir itu terus mengecup matanya bergantian seolah itu adalah benda yang sangat disukainya. Tingkah Yunho benar-benar seperti seseorang yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya.  
Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Changmin tenang dan merasa ada orang disisinya, melindunginya dan akan selalu menemaninya. Changmin merasa bodoh sekali pada perasaan itu, kenyataan jelas berkata sebaliknya.  
Yunho sudah memutuskan. Cara inilah yang diambilnya. Mereka tak saling mencintai, dan Yunho bukanlah lelaki yang tak bertanggungjawab yang meninggalkan Changmin setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau.  
Yunho bukan orang seperti itu. Walau memanfaatkan, tapi ia tak akan membuat orang itu merasa sangat dirugikan.  
Ia mengikat Changmin dalam hubungan bersamanya, akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Akan Menciumnya dan memeluknya selayaknya kekasih. Begitupun Menjaga dan melindungi Changmin. Yunho akan melakukan itu hingga Changmin bosan dan meninggalkannya.  
Bukankah banyak sepasang kekasih yang berakhir karena mereka saling bosan?  
“Kita bisa mencobanya Sunbae.”  
Perkataan Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum. Diciumnya kembali bibir itu dalam. Tanpa lidah, hanya lumatan-lumatan menuntut.  
Tak perlu terburu-buru. Walau nanti ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Yunho akan tetap disamping Changmin hingga remaja itu bosan.  
Bukankah cinta monyet itu eksis? Apalagi untuk Changmin yang masih 16 tahun.  
To be Continued.  
Next, Chapter 3. Feeling awkward Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tolong koment ya :) ini chap terakhir yg aku buat minggu lalu. comentar membuatku bersemangat untuk menulis lanjutan ff ini ^^


End file.
